


Round-Up: A/E in Europe

by versions91 (orphan_account)



Series: Been Around the World (Don’t Speak the Language) [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Biking, Community: inceptiversary, Europe, M/M, Meta, Romantic Evenings, Travel, language learning, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/versions91
Summary: For the traveller and the curious, a short list of non-AU Arthur/Eames fanworks set in a non-canonical European location. (Ratings range from Gen to Explicit.)





	Round-Up: A/E in Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [kaishabackwards](https://kaishabackwards.tumblr.com/) for suggesting a fic included in this list.

After re-reading [Quito](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247390) and [in this part of the story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627927/) during my summer travels, I’m inspired to round up A/E fics set in different parts of the world! May you enjoy them on the road or, as you lay in your own bed, let them take your mind to Europe–––

Note:  
\- Fics on the first two pages of AO3 (sorted by kudos) or incomplete ones not included.  
\- An asterisk next to word count means the fic has about or less than 200 kudos on AO3 - give some extra love!  
\- This is not an exhaustive list!

 

* * *

 

 

**SWEAT IT OUT IN A FINNISH SAUNA**

1\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8720809>  
Title: I'd Love Just Once To See You  
Author: oceaxe  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: Eames is puttering around his flat in Helsinki when he realizes he's never seen Arthur naked. It's simple curiosity, easily satisfied with a clever ruse. Of course, nothing is simple with these two fools. Featuring Finnish karaoke, saunas, pine tar liquor and substantial pining.

A delightful fic with A/E hijinks and feelings set in Helsinki. (And it's Finn-picked!) I love how Eames uses sauna to his advantage, and Arthur’s comedic zingers in his own head make me chuckle throughout. Ends with an off-the-chart hot scene and a sweet epilogue! (20,700 words*)

 

**AMSTERDAM ON A BIKE (SUMMERTIME)**

2\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/279384>  
Title: a kind of natural fact  
Author: zrt  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: pretty much just my shamelessly fluffy love letter to amsterdam. I MISS YOU SO, HOLLANDIA!

How Arthur and Eames spend their time in Amsterdam. This little fic is filled with details about the city and fluffy feelings. Like a feel-good montage of an Arthur and Eames romance! So very cute. (1033 words*)

 

 

**A THOUSAND STARS ABOVE LAC LÉMAN**

3\. Link:[ http://archiveofourown.org/works/297680](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297680)  
Title: Polar Light  
Author: Kyuu  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: In which Arthur and Eames end up snowed-in in Eames' family chalet, Eames' family is determined that Switzerland lives up to its stereotype, and goat cheese is serious business. Or at least seriously profitable.

They first met on a job, and they weren’t exactly on the same team. There’s action (plottiness!), mutual antagonism turned romance (feelings!), and other delicious tropes (You know what happens when it snows? Body heat sharing, duh). A lovely short and sweet read. (5596 words*)

 

**BUONASERA, BELLA LIGURIA**

4\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/458762/>  
Title: Riomaggiore  
Author: eternalsojourn  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit (R-rated scene not very drawn out)  
Summary: Arthur and Eames hook up, then drift apart. Arthur returns, and Eames is a little slow on the uptake. Basically, this is my ode to Riomaggiore, La Lanterna, and my OTP.

Arthur and Eames enjoy a romantic date in Cinque Terre– my heart swoons! Another short and sweet read for a vicarious vacation. (1878 words*)

 

5\. Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/495976>  
Title: A Source of Little Visible Delight  
Author: sneaqui  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames (more Arthur-focused than ship-focused)  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: Arthur attempts to go on vacation. Mild angst and much introspection ensues. An Arthur character study and origins story.

Arthur travels from Paris to the Mediterranean, learning to let go of himself on the way. I love love love the character work–for Arthur as well as the cool female OC (CADENCE!!)– and sneaqui does a great job creating and describing Arthur’s journey, both physical and emotional, so that the vicarious experience of his life feels very real. Something special and worth the read! (12042 words*)

 

 

**PARLEZ-MOI D’AMOUR EN PROVENCE**

6\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/188918/>  
Title: Tramontane  
Author: recrudescence  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: There are things for which Arthur’s life doesn’t allow, things that Eames makes him forget each time the two of them end up devouring dreams and each other when work causes them to meet. He can’t keep traversing the world like this, occasionally crossing paths with this dangerous, unreliable, sharp-witted man who plays hopscotch with other people’s identities and plucks grenades from his pockets like they’re candy.

Post-Inception, Arthur goes to Saint-Rémy-de-Provence. Eames follows when he’s called. This is a recrudescence Explicit fic, so, scorching HOTNESS is what’s up. But also: feelings, revelations, just the right amount of character backstory, rough handling, but soft emotions between A/E. (And of course, Arthur speaking French in bed. -cough-) Another classic of the porn-with-feelings genre. (7393 words)

 

 

**SPAIN (I’VE RAN OUT OF WITTY TITLES AND IT'S 3AM)**

7\. Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711893>  
Title: Cruising  
Author: kate_the_reader  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: The job had seemed simple, but now it’s going sideways.

Super short and super sweet scene of Eames following where Arthur goes, with Barcelona as the backdrop! THE FLUFF <3 (345 words*)

 

8\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4491207>  
Title: Escape from Toledo  
Artist: motetus  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: It's a good thing Arthur's there to help Eames and his stolen church relics escape the wrath of angry nuns.

Art rec: The Toledo version is sunny and warm with lovely brushwork, and the Copenhagen version has _impeccable_ lighting. I love it. And that press of bodies on a getaway motorcycle– so very Arthur and Eames.

 

  
**SUN-SOAKED IN SANTORINI**

9\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5078998>  
Title: Santorini  
Author: Squintern  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: Eames knows Arthur detected him the moment he entered his radius.

A tender scene where Arthur confirms his feelings for Eames, the sun shines in Santorini, and everything is beautiful and peaceful and perfect. A short fic to warm your heart. (1005 words*)

 

* * *

 

  
**BONUS**

10\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11370753/>, also <https://malteparle.tumblr.com/>  
Title: Mal te parle  
Author: jambees221b  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames, Dom/Mal Cobb  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: A French Inception-related word of the day, followed by Mal's French ramblings and an English translation by yours truly to help you figure out what she's talking about.

Jam’s writing THIRTY of these amazing English-French passages, each on a specific object of significance in Inception canon. Time to pick up some French before you head to France, write that fic featuring a French-speaking Mal and/or Arthur, and/or court a dangerous, alluring French woman-of-your-dreams!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a chapter of an earlier round-up, [A/E Anywhere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11508807/), but I have split them in two lists. Please check that out too!


End file.
